Confessions by Talent
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: My own ending of Danny Phantom episode, Flirting with Disater. DxS, of course!
1. Conversations

Confessions by Talent

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, cartoon-genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do. I also don't own the lyrics to Love is Pain, Have You Ever, or On Bended Knee, if I did, I'd be writing cartoons, or songs, and I wouldn't be in my kitchen writing fanfics. Oh, well! On with my story!

Chapter 1: Conversations

It's been weeks since Valerie broke up with me and I still couldn't get over it. I sighed and looked at my food.

"Still depressed huh, Danny?" I heard a familiar, gentle voice so I looked up and saw my best friend, Goth girl, (actually she's more Greenpeace than Goth) Sam Manson.

I asked, "How'd you know?"

She gave me a small soft smile and said, "I can read your mind, remember." She sat down and started to eat her food.

After a while of silence I asked, "Sam, where's Tucker?"

Sam didn't look up from her salad, she just said, "Tucker's trying to update his PDA." I rolled my eyes and looked down at my food. My other best friend, Tucker Foley, was totally into technology; sometimes I think he's a little too much into it. I and Sam spent the rest of lunch in an awkward silence. When lunch ended I let Sam go ahead of me because I had tons of stuff out. When I finally got my stuff in my backpack I ran so fast I didn't see the person standing by the lockers until it was too late… BAM! I accidentally crashed into the person. I didn't really see who it was I collided with until I got up. I felt like throwing up when I saw that the person I crashed in to was none other than Valerie Gray.

"Valerie… I… am… so… sorry" I said as I was helping her up.

Valerie smiled and said, "Its okay, Danny. It was and accident, no big."

I looked at her with worried eyes and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Valerie said, "Yeah, I'm fine, so how are you? I haven't seen you in weeks."  
"Nothing special really, I've just been hanging out with my friends." I lied; the truth was that ever since Valerie broke up with me I didn't really talk or hang out with anyone.

"Well, I'll see you later, then." Valerie said after a while.

I nodded and went to Mr. Lancer's English class.

When I sat down Sam whispered, "What happened?"

I sighed and asked, "Did you read my mind again, Sam?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "No, but even if I did it wouldn't matter because I know something happened, now tell me!"

I began to tell Sam and Tucker what happened. When I finished Sam looked at me with eyes that held the expression, it'll be okay, and you'll get over it.

"I know why you don't and Tucker comes over to my house tomorrow night, and we could go on my roof and do some stargazing with our telescopes. It'll be fun! What do you guys say?"

Tucker smiled and said, "I'm in! Can we order pizza and watch movies in your theater, I mean, 'downstairs'?"

Sam and I gave Tucker dirty looks; I knew as well as Tucker that Sam's family was loaded with money, though she wasn't spoiled and nobody but Tucker and I knew that, Sam didn't want anyone to know because she wanted real friends, not fake friends that usually came with all that money. That's Sam for you!

Sam sighed and said, "Sure Tuck, we can order pizza and watch movies downstairs," She looked at me and asked, "So, are you coming, Danny?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I can't wait!"

She smiled and said, "Great! Oh, and there's something I need to tell you when you come. So, I'll see you guys at 6:00, okay?"

Tucker and I said at the same time, "6:00, got it!"

When the bell rang I bolted out the door, moments later I realized I forgot my pen, so I went back to the classroom, where I found Sam and Tucker talking, for some reason, I noticed that Sam looked a lot happier with Tucker than when she was with me, I shook my head and thought, Sam is just my friend, why do I care if it seems she's happier with Tucker? Even though I tried to put the thought of something going on between Sam and Tucker, I couldn't help myself, so I hid in the bathroom and went ghost, then when I got to the door I went invisible and listened into Sam and Tucker's conversation.

… "I don't know Tuck… maybe I shouldn't enter the lame talent-show." I heard Sam say

Tucker replied, "Sam, how long have we hade this 'thing' going on?"

Sam sighed and said, "We've been having this 'thing' for months."  
Tucker said, "Right, now remember when we said that we were going to tell Danny me and you are you-know-what."

Sam nodded and said, "I know, I know, it's just that it was easier when we decided that we were both going to tell him that we had a 'thing.'"

Tucker replied, "Sam, all I'm saying is that you need to tell him in a creative way."

Sam sighed and replied, "But if I do the talent-show, it'll all be focused on me, and I want you to be there."

Tucker looked at her and said, "Just think about it, okay." Sam sighed and she and Tucker left the room. When I knew I was all alone I turned back to my human-self, then I said aloud, "I knew it! They do have something going on!"


	2. Friday Nights

Chapter 2: Friday Nights

When I figured out that Sam and Tucker were dating, it really bothered me, and I didn't know why! Even though I was really mad, the next day at my last class made me as mad as I have ever been. While I was catching up on homework I saw Sam rips out a piece of page from her binder and write a note. When she was done she folded it in fourths and handed it to Tucker. When Tucker finished reading the note they shared smiles, all of a sudden I felt my eyes glow green and my hands were even glowing green, the way they got when I was about to shoot a ghost.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam and Tucker asked me with raised eyebrows.

I cleared my throat and said, "Yea, I-I'm fine." When the period ended I let Sam and Tuck go ahead to put my work away. When I went outside the class I saw Sam and Tuck talking and once again I noticed that Sam seemed a lot happier and relaxed with Tucker than she did with me.

… "Because you have a studio we can rehearse in." I heard Tuck say to Sam when I caught up to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

Sam looked at me and said, "Oh, it's nothing! Look, Tucker and I got to do something, but we'll see you tonight. Come on Tucker!" Then she and Tuck raced away.

When it was about to be six I got ready and went to Sam's house. When I was halfway to Sam's house I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Valerie.

Val smiled at me and asked, "Hey, Danny! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm on my way to see Sam and Tucker, what are you doing here?" I answered.

Valerie replied, "I'm on my way to a party at that new Nasty Burger near here."

I said to her, "Oh, have fun."

Valerie asked, "Hey Danny, I know this is a little-short notice but why don't you come with me? It'll be fun!"

I said, "I don't know, Sam and Tuck are waiting for me."

Valerie looked at me and said, "Oh, come on. I'm sure they won't mind if you're a little late."

I thought about it for a while and said, "Okay, but only for a little while." Valerie smiled and then we went to the Nasty Burger.

Well, even though I said I'd only stay for a little while, I lost track of time and forgot all about the plans I made with Sam and Tuck. When I looked at the time it read 8:00pm, witch meant Sam and Tucker has been waiting for me for the past 2 hours!

"Shoot!" I yelled out loud.

I ran out the door, but when I got outside Valerie came up to me and asked, "Danny, what's wrong?"

I replied, "I was supposed to meet Sam and Tucker at Sam's house but I guess I lost track of time."

Valerie said, "So, then why don't you come back inside? I'm sure they won't mind, besides, I'm sure they liked all this alone time."

I nodded and said, "Yea, I bet they did. O.K. let's go back inside." Valerie smiled and we went back inside. When I got inside I noticed there was a song playing and that everyone was dancing, so I took Valerie by the hand and we started to dance. No sooner had I started dancing that I heard the door open. Then I heard two familiar voices call out my name. I turned around to see a very angry Sam and Tucker. Sam shook her head and left, followed by Tucker.

"You guys, wait!" I told them when I got outside. Sam didn't listen, she just kept on walking.

"Sam, come on, wait!" I called out to her, but she still kept on walking.

"Tucker, please, wait! Let me talk." I said to Tucker when I saw him leave. He turned around and said, "Sure, let's talk! But about what, how you stood me and Sam up, or how you broke Sam's heart!"

I replied, "I'm sorry! I was going to call you guys later to apologize! Besides, I thought you and Sam would like the alone time since you and her are dating."

Tucker looked at me and asked, "What! You think Sam and me are dating! What would give you that idea!"

I replied, "Well, I um... overheard you and Sam talking about your 'thing.'"

Tucker shook his head and said, "Danny, the 'thing' me and Sam were talking about is a DVD we made for you, I shot it and Sam starred in it." With that Tucker took out a DVD from his backpack.

I asked, "What about that note Sam passed you?"

Tucker sighed and said, "I don't know if I should give it to you. Sam wanted it to be a surprise for you until you got to her house."

I looked at Tuck and asked, "Why did it have a deep-dark secret or something?"

Tucker sighed and said, "Here, just read it!" He handed me the note. It read: _Tucker, I thought about what you said and I decided to enter the talent-show. I mean, you're right; Danny does need to know my feelings from me, and only from me. Thanks for your help._

When I finished reading the note I asked, "Sam likes me?"

Tucker gave me a weird look and asked, "You couldn't tell?" Everyone at school could tell, even your DAD can tell. You really are clueless Danny." Then he left. When I got home I went up to my room and put in the DVD. When it started playing I saw Sam sit down in a chair in her room.

"Hi Danny, I bet you're wondering why me and Tucker have been acting really weird, I know you're thinking that because I, of course, read your mind."

Just then I saw the camera move and then Tucker whispered, "Oh, she read your mind." Then he gave a goofy smile, I could hear Sam laughing in the background. When the camera was back at Sam she said, "Anyways, as I was saying, the reason Tuck and I have been acting weird is because of this. You see, Tucker and I have secretly been making this video for you. I bet you're thinking, 'why on Earth are they making a video?' The truth is we've been making a video so I could tell you the truth easier, and the truth is that I don't want this video to freak you out, so if it does just tell I and I'd totally understand. Anyway, this

Is really hard for me to say this to you, and I'm sure by now you're like, 'what the heck is she trying to say?' What I'm trying to say is I don't know how, and I don't know when, but I-I love you, Danny. I really do. That's the truth."

Once again the camera went back to Tucker and he said, "And cut!" Then the video was over. After the video all I could think of was, "How?" How could I have been so clueless to not see Sam's true feelings? More importantly how could I not see that Sam was really the only one for me? I mean, sure, I've been through those crushes before with Paulina and Valerie, but there was always one problem, the same problem: They only liked one part of me. Paulina, the most popular girl in school, only like Danny Phantom, Valerie on the other hand, only liked Danny Fenton, and she always tried to waste Danny Phantom, but Sam, she always hung out with and stuck with both parts of me, she was always a loyal friend to all of me and she helped out whenever she could, now that I knew my true feelings for Sam I knew what I had to do, and I had to do it in front of everyone, or else Sam would always be mad at me. The only problem now was to figure out how to do it. Suddenly, an idea came to my mind, so I went downstairs to find my sister, Jazz.

"Jazz, what's my talent?" I asked her when I found her in the kitchen.

Jazz answered, "Well, you are a great singer."

Jazz gave me a weird look and asked, "Danny, what are you up to?"

I sighed and began to tell her my story. When I was done she said, "Oh, Danny, that's a great idea! Do you need any help with anything?"

I thought for a while and said, "Well, I could use a song."

Jazz replied, "Well, let's go find one!" Then we ran up to her room and got on her Limewire (A.N: Limewire is a real place to download music, in fact, it's what I use to download music). After a while of searching we found the perfect song. I then found the lyrics to the song and printed them. I thanked Jazz for her help and then went to my room to practice.

Then on Monday morning at school I found Tucker and asked if he saw Sam.

"I don't know dude, I don't think she came to school." Tucker told me. I sighed and told him what I figured out 3 days ago.

Tucker smiled and said, "I'm glad you've gotten over your clueless ness."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, I got over my clueless ness but a little too late." When the day ended I was getting worried, Sam still hadn't talked to me or came to my house. I knew something was up, Sam didn't really hold grudges before. Finally Friday came and I still didn't see Sam. When I got home I decided to wait a couple of hours until I would finally go to Sam's house to check on her. When it was six I went ghost and flew to Sam's house. I heard Sam crying so I flew up to her room. She had on her radio and she was dancing, she was a great dancer. All of a sudden I heard a song start to play. She started to dance and sing to the song:

_Ooooohhhh_

_Ooh why is love sooo much pain?_

_So much pain_

_Sitting on the roof staring at the stars_

_Thinking to myself how could I have fell for someone so hard?_

_When all I was told was lies_

_Now that I think about it, it makes me cry…_

_To know someone I gave my heart to_

_Just tore my heart apart (ooohhhh)_

Sam was singing stronger now

_A love that is endless_

_Why did this love have to start (Why did it?)_

_Felling the love I have for you just rushes through my veins_

_Why does love have to be so much pain, so much pain, so much pain, so much pain?_

Sam was singing and dancing so beautifully that she was almost covered in sweat, but she started to sing even stronger

_Memories no one can take away_

_The pain that I would fell each and everyday_

_And it's going to be hard but I will pull myself through_

_Or else I'll never get over loving you_

Sam was now singing as strong as she could

_To know someone I gave my heart to just tore my heart apart_

_A love that is endless_

_Why did this love have to start?_

_Feeling the love I have for you just rushes through my veins_

_Why does love have to be so much pain, so much pain?_

Sam actually found more strength

_So many nights _

_So many tears I cried (cried)_

_No one to be by my side_

_Stuck with misery and pain_

_You are the one to blame_

Sam was dancing so gracefully and singing so beautifully, I couldn't believe that I've never heard her sing before

'_Cause it hurts to know_

_To know someone I gave my heart to_

_Just tore my heart apart_

_A love that is endless why did this love have to start_

_Felling the love I have for you just rushes through my veins_

_Why does love have to be so much pain, so much pain, so much pain?_

When the song ended Sam sat on the floor and cried softly. I then flew home full of guilt. I knew that I was the reason for all that pain. I just prayed that my plan would make it all better.


	3. The Talent Show

Chapter 3: Talent Show

Sam and I completely ignored each other the next week at school, I knew that she was still mad at me for what happened 2 weeks ago, and I didn't want to apologize until I knew it was the right time. Finally Friday came again and it was time for the school's annual talent-show. My plan was about to go into action. I just hoped that Sam would listen. When the talent-show was about to start, I found Sam. I went up to her to try and talk.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" I asked her. Sam didn't look at me she just said, "I don't know what you want to talk about, there's nothing to talk about."

"Miss Manson, you're needed backstage." I heard Mr. Lancer call out.

Sam sighed and said, "Yeah, I got to go." Then she left.

A while later Mr. Lancer called my name to go backstage, and after a while of waiting I heard Sam's name being called and she got on stage. I looked at her in awe. Luckily I was able to see and hear everything from my position.

Sam looked out at the audience and said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend Danny Fenton." She then motioned the stage manager to press play on the CD player. She started to dance, and then she sang:_ Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they_

_Don't come out right_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever been in love_

_Been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything_

_To make them understand_

_Have you ever had someone_

_Steal your heart away_

_You'd give anything, oh_

_To make them feel the same_

Sam was singing stronger

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart_

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right_

_Have you ever _

_Have you ever_

_Oh_

_Have you ever found the one_

_You dreamed of all your life_

_You'd do just about anything_

_To look into their eyes_

_Have you finally found the one_

_You've given your heart to_

Sam was singing stronger

_Only to find that one_

_Won't give their heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there_

_And all you can do is wait_

_For the day when they care_

Sam kept singing stronger

_Have you ever loved somebody_

_(So much)_

_So much_

_(Makes you wanna cry)_

_Makes you wanna break down and cry_

_(Something so bad)  
So, so bad_

_(Sleep at night)_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't_

_(Come out right)_

_Oh, have you ever_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever, ever, ever_

_What do I gotta do to get in you my arms, baby_

_What do I gotta say to get to your heart_

_To make you understand_

_How I need you next to me_

_Gotta get you in my world_

Sam was about to sing stronger

'_Cause baby I can't sleep_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry_

_Have you ever(Have you, have you ever needed something) needed something so bad you can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever, ever, ever_

_Oh, have you ever_

When Sam finished everyone started to cheer and clap. When everyone settled down, Sam got off the stage and sat down next to Tucker.

"Thank you, Sam, you sang very beautifully," Mr. Lancer said, "Now, please welcome our next person to perform, Danny Fenton!"

When I got onstage I looked out into the audience and saw Sam's eyes were widened.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer. Now I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend-who was just up here-Sam Manson, and I hope she's out there listening, and I hope she knows how sorry I am." After I spoke I motioned to the stage manger to press play on the CD player. When the music started I sang:

_Darlin' I, I can't explain_

_Where did we lose our way?_

_Girl it's driving me insane_

_And I know I just need one more chance_

_To prove my love to you_

_If you come back to me_

_I'll guarantee _

_That I'll never let you go_

I began to sing stronger

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong?_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back the way they used to be? _

_Oh, God give me the reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again, until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_So many nights I dream of you_

_Holding my pillow tight_

_I know I don't need to be alone _

_When I open my eyes to face reality_

_Every moment without you_

_Fells like eternity_

_I'm begging you, begging you come back to me_

I sang stronger

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong?_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back the way they used to be?_

_Oh, God give me the reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again, until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knee_

Then I spoke:

_Baby, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done. Please come home girl. I know you put all your trust in me. I'm sorry I let you down. Please forgive me, girl._

Then I sang:

_Gonna swallow my pride_

_Say I'm sorry_

_Stop pointing fingers, the blame is on me_

_I want a new life_

_And I want it with you_

_If you feel the same_

_Don't ever let it go_

_You gotta believe in the spirit of love_

_It can heal all things _

_We won't hurt anymore_

_No I don't believe our love's terminal _

_I'm down on my knees, begging you please_

_Come home_

I sang really strong

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong?_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back the way they used to be?_

_Oh, God give me the reason, I'm down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again, until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_(Wanna build a new life_

_Just you and me_

_Gonna make you my wife_

_Raise a family)_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back the way they used to be?_

_Oh, God give me the reason, I'm down on bended knee _

_I'll never walk again, until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knee._

When I finished singing everyone cheered and clapped, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was that Sam heard my message and that she forgave me. When I got to her seat I was disappointed that Sam didn't even stick around to hear my message. When the talent show ended I let Tucker go ahead of me so that I could think. When I was about to go home I had a strange feeling to go back to the auditorium, so I headed there. When I opened the door I tried to see if there was anything there, nothing. So I went backstage, nothing. I sighed and was about to head out the back door, when I thought I heard the sound of the front door in the auditorium open.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I called out

"Danny, is that you?" I heard the familiar voice of Sam call out.

"Yeah, I'm in the back, I mean, if you even care." I called back. I heard footsteps coming toward the backstage.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sam asked when she got backstage.

I answered, "I don't know, I just had this funny feeling to check the auditorium and so here I am. "What about you?"

"Oh, um, I… um, I saw the door was open so I… um, I went to check." Sam stammered

I gave her a weird look and said, "Sam, I know you're lying because unless I imagined it I left the door closed."

Sam smiled and said, "O.K. they truth is, I came to find you."

I smiled and asked, "Why?"

She replied, "I wanted to thank you for entering the talent-show for me."

I blushed and said, "You're worth it."

Sam blushed and then I asked, "By the way, how did you know I'd even be here?"

Sam gave me a sly smile and said, "Let's just say a friend told me."

"Wait, nobody saw me come in here so who-" I paused for a little while and asked, "Sam have you been trying to practice reading my mind when we're not together again?" She nodded and we both started to laugh. When we stopped laughing Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam said when she answered it I was able to hear her side of the conversation,

… "I'm still at school, mom."

… "Yes I'm with him, mom."

… "His name is Danny, mom!"

… "No!"

… "No!"

… "I don't care!"

… "Fine, mom"

… Now you're pushing it." When she hung up she gave a frustrated groan and said, "Sorry, Danny, I gotta go. My mom's going to freak if I'm not home in the next ten minutes, she's still convinced you're a bad influence."

I shrugged and said, "I understand, your mom cares about you."

Sam smiled and said, "Well, see you later." When she was about to get out of the door I called out, "Sam, wait!"

Sam looked at me and said, "Yeah, Danny?"

I knew I was going to tell her the truth, I tried to but all I could say was, "I hope you and your mom come to an understanding." She smiled and left. When she left I slapped my forehead and said to myself, "Idiot! I could have told her how I felt!" When I got home I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, until I heard my cell phone ring

I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"I can't stand this anymore!" Sam yelled into the phone.

I sat on my bed and asked, "What happened?"

Sam took a deep breath and said, "Well, when I got home my mom was all 'Where were you?' and I said, 'I was at school' and then she says, 'don't lie to me, where were you?' and she just thinks that she can…"

"Sam, stop!" I interrupted her; she was talking really fast which means she's upset so she's going to need someone to talk to her one-on-one.

Sam sighed and said, "Sorry for talking so fast, but obviously I'm really upset about this."

I smiled and said, "Obviously, Sam."

She gave a small chuckle and asked, "Well, what am I going to do?"

I replied, "I'll tell you what, try and see if you can meet me at the park in 15 minutes."

Sam said, "O.K. sees you there."

Suddenly a thought came to my mind so I added, "Sam do you still have the class ring I asked you to keep for me?"

Sam replied, "Yeah, why?"

I answered, "I want you to bring it." About 15 minutes later I was in the park, and about 5 minutes later Sam was with me.

"Hey Danny, sorry I'm late, my mom kept asking me zillions of questions."

I laughed and said, "It's O.K."

After a couple minutes of silence I asked Sam, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Sam took a deep breath and said, "O.K. like I was telling you on the phone, when I got home my mom kept said, 'Where were you?' and I was like, 'I've been at school, mom.' And she says, 'don't lie to me, where were you?' And I just can't take it anymore! My Mom and Dad just want to control my life and it's driving me insane!"

I smiled and said, "Sam, It just means they care about you."

Sam sighed and said, "I know it's just, sometimes I wish they didn't suffocate me!"

I laughed and said, "Yeah, tell me! My parents treat me the same way, Sam. Remember, I'm the youngest and their only son!"

Sam smiled and said, "Thanks, Dan."

I smiled and said, "No problem, oh, did you bring the ring?"

Sam answered, "Yeah, here." Sam handed me the class ring my dad gave me a couple weeks ago.

I looked at the ring and asked, "Did you ever see whose name is on here?"

Sam looked at me and said, "Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

I interrupted her and said, "I want you to have it, it does have your name on it after all."

Sam gave me a weird look and asked, "It does?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, it does." I then showed her that it did have her name on it.

Sam laughed and said, "All this time I thought it said something else."

I smiled and said, "Well now you know the truth."

Sam took the ring and said, "Thanks for the ring, Danny."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, it was really no problem I mean, since it does have your name on it, I thought I might as well give it to you, and besides I don't really have any use for it so why would I- -" I stopped because Sam held a finger to my lips, which meant I was talking too much (did I forget to mention Sam and I knew each other inside-and-out?). We just looked at each other and smiled. When she put her finger down I was the one who read her mind this time, she was thinking: _What should I do now? _I smiled and just stood there in silence, she'll tell me how she feels when she's ready. After 5 minutes of silence I said to Sam, "Well, I guess I should go." Then I turned to leave, but then I felt Sam hold onto my arm, I gave her a weird look and then out of nowhere she kissed me on the lips. All of a sudden I felt the same sensation in my stomach I get when I'm flying, but we soon parted for breath and smiles. Just then Tucker came and saw us in each others arms.

He gave us a sly grin and said, "Looks like you two are happy, and finally together."

End

There! I am done with the story! I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank my brother Mauricio for giving me the song, _On Bended Knee, _by Boys 2 Men. I also want to thank my other brother Tony for giving me my computer for Christmas 2 years ago. And lastly I want to thank you, my fellow readers, please review, review, review!


End file.
